Too-Tall Grizzly
Too-Tall Grizzly '''(����Japanese:トゥー・トール・グリズリー [To~ū tōru Gurizurī], ����Korean:토우 · 토루 · 그리즐리''' [Tou・Tolu・]is a recurring antagonist in the books, the tertiary antagonist of the 1985 series and the mainit antagonist of the 2003 series, and the school bully. A head taller than all of the kids though nonetheless the same age as those in his class, Too-Tall and his gang abuse the less popular bears and harass new kids. His first appearance was in the book "Papa's Pizza" in 1978. He appeared in both the 1985 cartoon, and the 2003 cartoon, as well as some of the books. Queenie McBear is his on-and-off girlfriend. When he sometimes apologizes he is a detouragonist. Biography: Too-Tall, & his bullying allies (Skuzz, Smirk, Vinnie, & Betsy Brewin) formed, & always started sneaking around up on of his rookies & stealing their cub pants/diapers/underwears from poor rookie cubs, especially from Brother Bear, Cousin Fred, Lenny Bearfoot, Gil Grizzwold, Fuzzy, Michael Kodiak, including Barry Bruin. Since little toddlers to 11-year-olds, they played every dirtiest betting "Stealing cubs pants/underwears/diapers from cubs" game. And few more years later, He & his gang always gone mischief around, especially swimming to at any Bear Country lake/pond, after they've always skipped Bear Country School, sometimes (except Betsy Brewin). And furthermore they always mischief & messing around with plants, He truly always sometimes urinating or pooping beautiful plant flowers so nasty. Since Too-Tall Gang was a little bullying toddler brat cubs, urinated the water lake pond after they finally finished swimming (idiotically), & they'd truly urinated a broken brickwalls as a hidden private restroom, but always been caught into law-breaking trouble by Officer Magaurite every time ever since. Trivia: In the 1985 cartoon, Too-Tall is shown to be snide, loud-mouthed, mischevious, and obnoxious as a bully. Like in the books, he is bigger than the other cubs in his class, though still the same age. This time though, Too-Tall is drastically taller than portrayed in the books and leads an entirely different gang. He is also much less frequently acknowledged as an antagonist and will sometimes be willing to fix his mistakes, and can sometimes laugh at himself. In the 2003 cartoon, Too-Tall's appearance, outfit, and gang of friends is the same as in the book (although the unnamed gang member is absent and Vinnie is only seen occasionally with no lines). Too-Tall's personality is also more ironical, but still at times sarcastic, mischevious, and sardonic. He is sometimes shown to be friends with the protagonists, and will sometimes apologize for his behavior. Appearance: (2003 cartoon and books) Purple cap, long sleeved shirt with yellow and red stripes, gray pants. (1985 cartoon) Light purple cap and pants, pale yellow shirt, large belly sticking out from under it. Quotes: * Sounds like a baby canoe course to me, I'm not going on it. * No way, that's too embarrassing! * So, what'll we gonna do now? * We like hot Mexican tacos, right, boys? * For once I agree with you boneheads. Now listen, the meeting in the townhall it's open to the public. * Get over it, Loser. * Nah, that would be uncivilized. * Hey, you guys! Get over here! * Boy, are you gonna get it! * Wait just a minute! Milton has worked real hard to get ready for the season. He’s our heavyweight now! * Stop fooling around, a girl can't beat a guy at wrestling! * I think we'll observe this one from a safer distance, if you don't mind, Mr. G. * I’ll tell you what’s up; had a little talk with Cool Carl King last night. You know that so-called rumor you said Wheels McGill got off his computer? Cool was gonna play computer chess with Wheels that night. But he couldn’t. Know why? ’Cause there was a power failure in the whole neighborhood. Which is the same neighborhood that Wheels lives in, by the way. And it lasted until the next morning. * Nice try, it wasn’t the night before. Or any other night. And don’t try to blame it on Wheels. ’Cause I figured out that it was you two who masterminded this prank. And I even figured out why you did it. * You and your romance! Why don't you just leave those 2 alone? Too-Tall Gang: *Smirk *Skuzz *Vinnie *Betsy Brewin *Unnamed gang member Rookies: Brother Bear Ever since he'd met him rivalry as little cubs, Too-Tall always challenging bullying, gambling, & stripping-off Brother's cub diaper as a taunting bully very nasty. Cousin Freddy Bear Too-Tall always called him "Nerdy Cub" and also always stealing his cub diaper caused bullying gambling trouble. Sister Bear Leonard ("Lenny") Bearfoot Sally Beary Stewart Beary Barry Bruin Fuzzy Gilbert ("Gil") Grizzwold Michael Kodiak Category:Characters Category:1978 Category:The Too-Tall Gang Category:Bullies Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Cubs Category:Berenstain Baby Bears Characters Category:Skinny-dipping Cubs Category:Big Chapter Books Cub Character Category:Big Chapter Books Character